


Clash Of The Titians

by WhisperingKage



Category: Hellboy (Movies), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is one of the best of her unit yet she's a high risk, taking to many unneeded risks. To punish her she is transferred to the American branch where they hope she'll learn some manners. To bad for them they have their own version of her, their's is just bigger and redder. They clash, he's old school liking his fists and she's new school loving her technology and newer models of guns, but over time bond over their mutual love for making things go boom and its up to poor Abe to keep them on a tight leash, God help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash Of The Titians

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Hell Boy/Inu Yasha
> 
> Pairing: Abe/Kagome/Hellboy

Kagome scoffed as she sat in her chair her feet resting on her 'superior's desk'. She was not happy, not at all and everyone knew it. She smirked as Inu Yasha stepped up to the desk, slamming his hands down on it, almost breaking it.   
  
"What do you mean we're being transferred?" She smirked again as their 'superior' turned to her with pleading eyes. She met his gaze, unblinkingly, and grinned as he looked over at Miroku for help.   
  
Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.  "Er, what Inu Yasha meant to say, sir, is we would wish to know why we are being transferred to the American branch…I mean for the past two years we have been the only team never sent out of the country…so why now?" 

Sango nodded pushing off from the wall behind her and stalked over to stand next to Inu Yasha tossing their 'superior an annoyed glance.  "Yes, please do explain why you are ordering us to up root ourselves and be sent all the way to America, where we will have no contact with our friends or family left behind here in Japan." 

Kagome rolled her eyes when the man before them flushed, no doubt not in embarrassment but anger and decided to take pity on him.  "Look sir, I think you owe us an explanation at the very least. Now spill it." The man huffed but nodded, wiping some sweat from his balding head with a pink handkerchief.  "Er you see the American branch has gone through some trouble…their whole team has quit and now well to be blunt all hell is breaking lose. Demons and sprits alike are wreaking havoc and they need our help until they either get their old team back or assemble a new one." 

Kagome nodded, that made sense.  "I see, but why send us? Yeah, we're the best of the best but don't you need us here to you know, keep stuff under control? I mean Naraku is still at large and don't forget Sango has a vendetta against him for killing her mother and father…" The little bugger nodded.  "I-I know that's why only you will be sent. The rest of the team will stay here to deal with Naraku."   
  
Kagome leveled him with a stern glare. There was no way he was going to break up her team. Boss or no boss.   
  
"I refuse."   
  
They all blinked as the door to the small office they were cramped in opened. Kagome quickly took her feet off of the desk and sat up straighter, everyone else also let up on the short balding man. The very temperature in the room seemed to drop as the new comer stalked his way to stand next to desk.   
  
"Kagome."   
  
Kagome shivered at the cold seemingly emotionless tone he used, yet she and everyone else knew he was very displeased with her.  "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She fidgeted under his pricing gaze.   
  
"You will stop your whining, all of you. And do what you are told. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded, knowing that they would never be able to defy him and live.   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at them and turned to the short man.  "When does she leave?" The man jumped and started to sweat, its stink wafting around the room making Inu Yasha, Seshsouamru and Kagome wrinkle their noses in distaste.   
  
"Um, she leaves in an hour." Sehsosumaru nodded and turned back to them.  "Go get ready now, those of you who are not going go to the training room, and then report the hanger." They all nodded but got up to go do what he had requested.   
  
Once they were all out of the room Sesshomaru turned to the balding man.  "I hope you know what you are doing." With that he walked out of the room.


End file.
